


Shuichi Won't Say (Hes in Love)

by GraphicJane



Series: Phantom Thief AU [3]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kyoko Kirigiri didn't ruin this, M/M, Not Beta Read, Phantom Thief AU, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 08:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21033593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraphicJane/pseuds/GraphicJane
Summary: This is the alternate ending to my other fanfic. The song for this fanfic is this https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tl0DMTlwLw4





	Shuichi Won't Say (Hes in Love)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The One That Got Way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20266675) by [GraphicJane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraphicJane/pseuds/GraphicJane). 

Shuichi gazed at the card in his hand, not sure what to do right now. According to the card The Phantom Thief sent him, there was something hidden and yet in plain sight that he was going to take. He'd only explored some of this extensive building, only now discovering the ballroom. His heart seemed to uncontrollably flutter when it comes to the thought of seeing The Phantom Thief again. The having thief watched him from the shadows as Shuichi stood there. 

/If there's a prize for rotten judgement,  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history, been there, done that/

No, he had to stop dreaming. With a shake of his head, he stuffed the card in his pocket. A detective and a thief? Their story would be a tragedy waiting to happen, a story that wasn’t worth going through. Shuichi had felt his heart be broken before and that was one of the last things he wanted to go through again.

/ Who’d' you think you're kidding  
He's the earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden,  
Honey we can see right through you/

“Ouma.”

“My dearest detective.” The thief came out of the shadows as Shuichi stood there. Shuichi heard as the thief, or Ouma, sat in the window sill, facing him.”Ready to finish our game?” 

“Finish?” 

“If I win you kiss me! It’d be my first kiss.”

“That’s a lie.” Or at least he hoped it wasn’t a lie. 

/Girl you can't conceal it  
We know how you're feeling  
Who you thinking of?/

“I know both of us won’t mind if we just played the parts.” Ouma pulled Shuichi closer to him, making him sit be Ouma. “Even if your coffee breath is a big turn off.”

/No chance no way I won't say it, no no  
(You swoon you sigh why deny it oh oh)  
It's too cliche I won't say I'm in love/

He tried to ignore Ouma’s hand, inching closer to covering his hand. He fought to keep his hand from holding Ouma’s, too afraid to feel like he did with Rantaro. It felt like someone threw a rock through his heart and shattered it into uncountable pieces when Rantaro ended it. 

/thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming "Get a grip girl/

Ever since that day, he swore he would never fall in love again. But it came back, and he enjoyed the feeling of butterflies. In the end, it wasn’t worth it. He saw too many hearts broken when he handled a crime of death. Yet, he was always struggling to keep his thoughts off of Ouma. 

/Girl you can't deny it  
Who you are is how you're feeling  
Baby we're not buying/

“Hump, you worry too much. Makes you kinda boring at times.” A pouting Ouma removing his mask and placing on Shuichi’s face. “You look absolutely horrible in my mask, my beloved thief.” 

/Hon we saw you hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up  
When you gonna own up that you got got got it bad/

“I-I’m not a thief! You're the thief here.”

“I just stole your heart after you took mine.” Wait, when did that happen? Was he the one who first stole someone's heart? “God, your so oblivious at times. Oh well, at least your cute looking like it.” Maybe he should try to be in love again without being afraid.

/No chance no way I won't say it, no no  
(Give up, give in, check the grin you're in love)  
This scene won't play I won't say I'm in love  
(We'll do it until you admit you're in love)./ 

Shuichi felt his face red go even redder now, trying to hide his face. The action managed to make Ouma smile, looking just as embarrassed as the taller boy. Ouma’s body inched closer to him, now touching and easily within kissing distance. What is something terrible happens? What if....

/You're way off base I won't say it  
Get off my case I won't say it  
(Girl don't be proud it's okay you're in love)  
At least out loud I won't say I'm in love/

He felt a kiss pressed against his lips and Ouma sitting on his lap, cutting off his doubting thoughts. Acting accordingly, after letting it sink in for a moment, Shuichi gave in and kissed back. Arms hold each other closer, Ouma’s arms around Shuichi's neck and Shuichi arms around the lower half of Ouma’s torso. At this point, he didn’t care as the kiss slowly ended. 

“I was right. Your coffee breath is a big turn off. Oh well, I’ll have to deal with now.” Shuichi noticed something as Ouma spoke. It was something rare but a beautiful sight to see. Ouma looked truly happy. 

“Yeah, I guess so.” Shuichi laid his back lazily on the window cell wall as Oum let go of him. Ouma repositioned himself, now resting his side and head on Shuichi's front as Shuichi held him. There was a rare moment of silence for them, the moonlight shimmering in. They’ll make it, he didn’t know how, but they’ll make it. 

“I love you, my beloved.” 

‘I love you too.”


End file.
